


Found Family

by LiraelClayr007



Series: Cas Reads Harry Potter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Books, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Cas is reading Harry Potter - again - which leads to a discussion about werewolves and family.





	Found Family

Sprawled across the backseat of the Impala, Cas sighs from behind a worn paperback. “He’s really nothing like a real werewolf.”

Sam, sitting in the passenger seat, glances back at Cas and grins. “Harry Potter again?”

Dean answers without looking. “Azkaban.”

“How many times is that now, Cas?”

“Three,” Dean answers.

“There are other books, you know. Even other books about magic,” Sam says, trying not to laugh.

“He can read what he wants.”

“Am I allowed to be a part of this conversation?” Cas says drily.

“No,” the brothers say together.

Even Cas has to laugh at that. But Dean relents. “Lupin. Werewolves.  _ Not  _ making fun of my boyfriend,” he says with an almost straight face.

“He drank a potion so that he could just curl up and harmlessly sleep the nights he transformed. And even before he had the potion, back when he was a kid, he never tried to eat his friends’ hearts, even when they were animals. He never ate anyone.” He stares out the window, not taking in the passing trees. “If only real life was so simple as a novel.”

“It’s never simple,” Sam says. “Remember Greyback? He was a monster. He liked to bite and change  _ kids _ . And even though Lupin could control himself on wolf days, he still couldn’t truly be a part of the wizarding world. He was an outcast, both from the werewolves  _ and  _ the wizards.”

“His friends stood by him,” Dean says, his jaw tense.

Cas hears the tension in Dean’s voice, reaches up to run his fingertips along the curve of Dean’s ear. “Yes, his friends never gave up on him. I like to imagine his son had a better life than his father.”

“Harry would never let anyone be an outcast, not after his childhood,” Sam interjects.

“But like you said, Sam, it’s never simple. Teddy had to grow up without parents, just like Harry did. He had loving people to raise him, but he was still an orphan.” Cas looks a the two brothers in the front seat, who have gone quiet.

“Harry found his family in the end,” Sam says finally. “And the Weasleys were a damn good family.”

Dean nods slowly. “Family don’t end in blood.”

“Family don’t end in blood,” Sam echoes.

Dean catches Cas’s eye in the rearview mirror and winks. “Thanks for pulling me out of hell, Cas. It was an odd way to find your family, but it worked out in the end.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I started this a l-o-n-g time ago, and suddenly today I wanted to finish it. Probably because I'm procrastinating finishing my Doctor Who fic. ;)


End file.
